Beautiful
by The Real Jackie-O
Summary: Just what harry needed ... Just a plot to turn harry in to a girl
1. Chapter 1

"Harry get your lazy ares up"

"Ron, shut the bloody hell up it's to freaking early" came a reply in a very silky-honey toned girly kind of voice,

"Who the bloody hell are you and were is Harry?"

"Ron what the Hell are yo-what-what in the world is wrong with my voice? And why do I fell like something is cutting off my air?" when Harry turned over to swing his feet over the side of the bed, Ron couldn't believe what he saw,

There sitting on his best mates bed was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on. The young lady had vivid lovely green eyes almost the color jade with hazel brown and silver specks in them and her hair was long just bout down to her thighs with dark red high lights streaking all the way through. She was wearing Harry pajama pants and one of his shirts that he usually wares to bed but the shirt looked like it was ready to rip in the front , because of two pert Brest that were big but not overly , if Ron had to guessed he would say she was a C cup or even a D, over all he could say that she had a very fine figure

"Ron what the BLOODY HELL are you staring at?" the young female asked looking at the person that had disturbed her dreams , as she fowled his glaze down to what she thought was a flat and defined chest when she saw two ting that were not suppose to be there the first thing she did was scream witch in turned mad Ron scream as each of them were in the middle of screaming they never notices when the door to the boys dormitory open and seamus and Hermione walked in to collect the two boys or what they thought were to be two boys.

When both Harry and Ron had stopped screaming Hermoine cleared her through and asked "Hi I don't believe we've meat before my name is Hremoine and this is Seamus "" Ron I cant believe that your stupid enough to bring a girl up to the Gryffindor tower let lone the boys dormitory, and were is Harry, you best hope I don't Wright Mrs.Weasley shed have a fi- " Hremoine was cut off by the young lady on Harry bed "will some please tell me what happen to my body ?" "well from hear its looks spectacular but that's just what my eyes and my body are telling me" stated Seamus with a gleam in his eye that did not make Harry feel safe at all if anything he would think that Seamus was undressing him with his eyes, and with that thought Harry stated "Seamus cut the crap I know that you swing both ways bout I told you already that I was not instead in a relationship with you, your just like a brother to me, it would be like dating Ron, now would any body like to tell me why I have BLOODY BREST!" and now it was Ron who started talking

"First who the bloody hell are you and why do you have on Harry's pajamas on and how did you get in the Gryffindor tower let alone the boys dorm rooms?"

"what are you talking about Ron?"

"we're talking about you like how did you know my name and I don't even Know yours"

"Ron cores you do its me Harry"

"your not Harry , our Harry is a Bloody man-male-he has a bat and balls-a snake with eggs not a BLOODY hotdog bun with out the hotdog"

"how the hell are you going to tell he who the hell I am"

"Because your not Harry freaking Potter my best mate you're a bloody female"

Harry pulled back his beautiful black and dark red bangs to revel a lighting shape scar.

"Harry what the Bloody hell did you do to your self?" asked Hermoine and Seamus

"what do you mean what did I do to my self why would I wont to be a bloody female-no offences Hermoine, I just wont to know what in the Hell happen to my body"

A/N: ok so this is my first story, and I though that it would be kind of cool if I mad it into a view choice so you just tell me what you wont to happen next and I will some how mix it with what I've come up with so far

A/N2: should Harry stay a girl yes or no ,if yes then should Harry be some kind of magical creature :V.I., I have a good one in mind:


	2. Chapter 2

ok I know yall been looking forword to the new chappie so hear it is now I wont be able to up date any more cuz the guy next door tride to get an hook up with the phone and blow up the phone pole ... dont worry the ass hole is ok ;)

* * *

**Whats that smell?**

" **I think that we should go see Professor Dumbledore maybe he knows what's going on with you, Harry , because even in the wizarding world its not that common for boys to turn into girls over night" Said moine as she looked down at her friend turned girl of the last 6- years. Harry nodded his/her head and added "I can't go out like this, I mean just look my body it's horrid, and I don't own anything that would hid these" Harry add wile he/she pointed at his/her chest.**

"**Harry I personally think that u look underlay desirable and why on in the world would you won't to hide a body like that, you look perfect" said Seamus **

"**yea Harry what seamus said you look just sinful!" came Ron's reply :they sound as if they're in an trance, man am I hungry , and what's that smell maybe Monie and Seamus brought something to eat with them I wonder that what it is and how come Ron got some be for me and why haven't I smelled it on Monie its just Ron and Seamus, well what ever it is I've never smelled anything like it, but it sure does smells de-lis-ous, mmmm: after Harry snapped out of his/her musings he/she notice that hermione was trying to talk to him/her **

"**Harry did you hear what I said, you can barrow some of my clothing and then we can go to the headmaster and see if he can help us"**

"**whats that smell?…What?… Mione I'm not going to put on girls clothing it's just not right I'm a guy, I'll be laughed at, the guys would have a field day with that"**

" **well if you haven't notices your not exactly a guy any more so no one would know and now you don't even look like your self , if any thing you look like your mother from the pictures , or at best her little sister, and I know that's what keep saying I think its all of Ron's dirty clothing!"**

"**no that's not It, but, Really you think I look like my mother? Well I guess, if your sure that nobody will note's me as the bloody-boy-that-conquer-the-bloody-evil-mad-man-that-cracked and if you don't mind me borrowing some of your clothing then yea we can go to prof. Dumbledore": any thang to get those two to stop staring at me like I'm Popsicle just waiting to be licked:**

"**Ok Harry lets go to the girls' dormitory and get you dressed ok?"**


	3. people plez hepl!

ok I need a beta really bad , if any body thinks there up for the job just let me know cuz im so bad at spelling even with spellchecker thankx- TheRealJackie-O 


End file.
